1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fixing a tire monitoring system module to a wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Sicurezza Stradale Technology firm's “Tyre Check” device comprises a module fixed to the wheel disk by two lugs clamped under two consecutive nuts. The module is pneumatically connected to the valve and comprises a radio transmitter linked to a receiver on board. The mode of installation of the lugs under the wheel nuts suffers from the disadvantage of inducing strong vibrations when the nuts are tightened with shock wrenches (shop tightening). These vibrations may damage the electronics of the module. Furthermore, as the axial dimension of the wheels in question increases, the quality of the link between the module and the receiver is degraded because the adjacent rim well and rim hook together with the disk of the wheel form a metal hollow rendering communication by radio link more difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,189 uses a fixation of the module in the rim well. This fixation device comprises a metal strap encircling the rim well of the wheel rim and clamping the module. The position of the module in the rim well is not favorable to good communication by radio link between the module and the receiver in the chassis of the vehicle. That position also involves dangers of damage to the module at the time of mounting or removing tires on or from the wheel bearing the module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,229 uses a fixation of the module to the foot of a wheel valve. Consequently, the module is likewise arranged inside the tire cavity, substantially in the rim well as before.